The Huntress and The Sparrow
by Bali Doll
Summary: (I hate Summaries, Bah!) The Huntress has sent a messanger to Jack, she needs his help, who is she and what is it she wants? RR
1. Message From The Huntress

A/N-- Well, this is my first POTC fic but not my first fic, so if you guys have critisms please please don't hesitate to contribute it. I want at least 5 reviews before I continue it, other wise it's not worth it. I'm not completely sure where it's going, the characters just took me for a ride this morning but needless to say I enjoyed it o_0  
  
DISCLAIMER-- I dont own any of these guys, well except the stranger, but he's nothing to really own, his a masked stranger, no one can own him BWAHAHAHA *coughs and clears throat* anyways I'm only doing this for fun, no profit except for my own amusement and maybe some other peoples.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The sounds of bar room brawl were loud, mens grunts as they dunkenly pushed and shoved one another, each aiming a miss lead punch towards their oppontant. This place was constantly like this, the drink orders were high, the drinks were good, and thats why no one cared. Bar maids weaved in and out of the choas expertly, noses chins high in athority, but not class. The men moved about the pud in stumbling motions, all drunk out of their minds, not a rare sight in this town. The air was heavy in smoke and fumes of rum, the lighting low and dim.   
  
A swaggered stepped man pushes open the front door, taking a deep breath, pulling out the scents of rum and smoke, a grin spreading across the darkened face. "Alas, good ol' Tortuga," a voice slurrs, deep hazel eyes moving about the pub carefully. The man looks back at the other two in his company and waves a hand, motioning to follow, as he pushes his way through the trechery of the crowd. "Ana, Darling, get more rum and bring it to the back." he bids to the slender built female, her hat pulled low, brim covering her eyes. She looks at him darkly, deciding to let his 'darling' pass, this time.  
  
"Aye, Cap'n." she nods, changing her direction and moving towards the bar, whistling to the tender.  
  
The captain stumbles his way into a chair facing the door, and leans back slightly, "Aye, remebering good times in this pub." he speaks to the other man as he takes a seat in the char across from him. "Remember the first time I came in here, Gibbs?"  
  
"Aye, you had some hairbrained idea to rig up your ship with a crew a sail out to an island nobody heard of." the other man agreed, laughing slightly. "And surpisingly people actually agreed to come."  
  
"Aye mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, what'd you 'spect?" Jack grined, golden pieces glinting in the dim light, his eyes shifting to Anamaria, bringing back the three mugs and pitcher of rum. "Ah, good then, rum. Nobody can ever hvae enough rum." he reaches a hand out for the pitcher, Anamaria handing it over to him willingly, and placing a mug infront of him. Moving around she takes a seat between the two of them, pushing a mug to Gibbs and placing hers on the table. Jack pours till teh mug nearly overflows, eyeing it as if it were the greatest treasure he'd seen, passing the pitcher off to Ana and chuging back half of the fluid at once.  
  
"To the 'Pearl'!" Gibbs says once he's poured the last of the pitcher into his mug. "May we all find what we be searchin' for."  
  
"Aye." Ana agrees moving her cup towards Gibbs.  
  
Jack realizing a toast is being made stops his chugging, wiping his lips with his sleeve and smirking, "Aye."  
  
"Aye..." a voice sounds behind them, all of their eyes shifting to a tall man standing near the empty chair, he looked vaugely familiar to Jack, he was unsure why. "The pearl be back in the right hands then I assume? Jack Sparrow..."  
  
"Captain.. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrects as the stranger takes a seat in the vacant chair. "And yes, she is."  
  
The strangers green eyes moved over each of them, surveying, "She'll be happy to hear she doen't have to worry no more." he speaks soft, and natural, as if they were to know who this 'she' was.  
  
"She?" Ana was the first to inquire, raising a brow.  
  
"Aye, she." He nods, eyes meeting Ana's looking at her as if she were mad not to know. "She's been waiting till the Black Pearl was Jack Sparrows once more," Jack looked at the man slightly, ready to correct him but the curiousity of who 'she' is gets the better of him and he pushes it aside.  
  
"Who is this 'she'?" He asks sipping a bit of his rum, making this question casual.  
  
The stranger laughed openly, "Who is 'she'? Well, I suppose you have been out of these parts of piracy a while, Captain." he looks to his right, as if making sure no one is listening and bends in closer. "The Captain of The Huntress, she's the one who is certain to be happy. She is of course the new threat of the spanish main now."  
  
Jack looks at the stranger as if he is mad, "And where has 'she' been these past 10 years I imagine? Hiding under a rock?"  
  
The stranger looks to the right and left again and presses a finger to his lips, "Not so loud Mr. Sparrow, I'm sure people be intrested in what I am about to tell ye. As for the last 10 years shes been sailing, keeping low key, waiting for the..." he stops, smirking slightly "She wanted me to tell you shes been waiting for the 'Opertune moment'."  
  
Jack raised a brow at the stranger, calculating by what he said he knows 'her'. "She sent you to look for me then?"  
  
"Aye, she has a request for you Captain, she needs your help." The stranger pulls out a small roll of parchment, rolled up and tied with red ribbon. "She told me to give this to you and request you don't open it until you are on the pearl, it will tell you all you need to know."  
  
Jake takes the parchment, looking at it with a frown of wonder. Fingering the ribbon, eyes moving over the object and then back up to the stranger, "And why should I help 'her'?"  
  
"Ah, that I cannot tell you, but im sure you'll find her request tempting." The stranger stood up, nodding to the three of them, "G'day, Jack Sparrow." turning on his heel he leaves the table and out of sight through the roudy crowd.  
  
"Captain... Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack yells after him, watching until her fades, then his eyes move back to the roll.  
  
"What was the about Cap'n?" Gibbs asked looking blankly at the roll himself.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he responds, dragging his eyes off the roll and placing it in a pocket of his coat. "But, I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle... eh?" he grins, gold showing slily amungst his enamles. 


	2. Santiago dead give away

A/N-- Okay so I had an idea for how to continue it already and I can't wait... so yeah, please read/review. My friend read it, yes and he is all smart and is like "Rum doesn't come in mugs an pitchers!" well okay so it was just for the story okay? I'm sorry I didn't think about it. Also, my spell check is dead so I'm sorry for all the spelling errors I'm going to read this one over A LOT better... :-[  
  
Disclaimer- I own none of this but the idea for the whole huntress and all... don't touch it or I will sick my minions on you. :-D  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Feeling a bit dizzy and happy for no real reason, Jack realized they had finished two pitchers. His thoughts were off that small roll in his pocket of his coat and on retelling how it happened in that cave, killing his mutinous first mate, once and for all. He laughed and continued on, "So, then, dear William, he is a enuch, really there is no way around it, poor Elizabeth, imagine her shock after the wedding... any ways," he laughs moving a hand as if to swish the thought of enuch Will away, "He cuts his hand and takes the two pieces of gold and drops them in, little does Barbossa know, as I shoot him. He looks at me and is laughing like an idiot, 'You wasted you last shot Jack'." He mimicked in a mock drawl.  
  
"Jack..." Gibbs watched him, full in animation and laughing. "I think we better get to the ship mate."  
  
"Awe no, no, we can wait till after my story, you haven't heard the best part yet!" he protests steadying himself, hands braced on the table.  
  
"Jack we've heard it at least ten times already." Ana said shaking her head, "And you had that last pitcher nearly all to yourself."  
  
"Oh, imagine that..." he picked up the pitcher and turned it over as if checking it was empty, "So I did. Don't worry love, you can order another for yourself." he made to take out some shillings, "On me even!" she pushed his hand away from his money sack.  
  
"No Jack, we're leaving." Moving an arm around his shoulders she pulled up on him slightly, "Come on." Gibbs came to his other side and helped, taking half his weight off Ana.  
  
"Ah, yes... well I suppose the pearl might be getting lonely." he agrees finally and begins to take a few staggering steps towards the door.  
  
***  
  
Sun light poured through the window of the Captains cabin, letting out a groan he turned over, head pounding. Damn that rum, why does it have to taste so good? he curses, his hand moving up his chest he realizes he's still fully decorated in his coat, placing a hand on his head he relizes his hat is still placed on his head. He opens a single eye and peers around the room, by the way the sun was pouring in it had to be mid morning, and by the way the ship was bouncing they had to be back on course.   
  
Coming out of his cabin a while later he yawns walking up behind Ana, "Where are we off to?"  
  
"Just heading out of Tortuga, we were waiting for you to open your message from... 'her'... to really know where abouts we're heading." she turns to look at him, a hand still on the wheel.  
  
His mind goes back to the roll in his coat pocket and he smirks. "Ah yes... the message." he reaches in his pocket and discovers its a bit smashed and flattened. Ana's brow raises at it's new state and he grins innocently. His fingers pull at the ribbon as it slips off. "Ah, here we go..." he unravels it, reading aloud: "Sparrow-- My name you might remember, but it shall not be disclosed until after said rendezvous. My face you'll remember before the name I'm sure, you always were good with faces. I need your help Jack, as much as I regret it. Your the only one that knows where the isle de muerta is, and I need to know the location immediately, the purpose shall stay closed to your knowing and stay that way. If you agree to help sail to--" Jack stops, grinning slightly, "Now love thats a dead giveaway of who you are..."  
  
"Whats it say?" Ana comes around to his shoulder to read herself.  
  
"Santiago..." he looks to Ana, "Set west, we're going to see what she wants."  
  
"What... who is it?" Ana glares at him, still very confused.  
  
"Abi, love... Abi." he looks out to the horizon towards the west, "Wonder how she got a ship..." he says softly to himself.  
  
Ana turns the wheel towards the west, barking orders to the men below. Jack, too consumed in his own thoughts to notice stumbles a bit as the ship turns slightly. 


End file.
